Visiting Ikebukuro
by jesszilla
Summary: Gilbert decides to visit Ikebukuro, Japan. Why? Because he's awesome and can do whatever the hell he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decisions, Decisions, Decisions<strong>_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have decided to go on vacation, but I don't know where to! I have West babysitting my two adorable angels (because of what happened last time with Elizaveta) and yet I have no reason to do so anymore. Help a guy out, would ya? Wait! I think I may know a place. Kiku had mentioned it before. What was it again…? Ikebuku? Ikebuko? Ikebukura? Ikebukuro? Ikebukuro! That's the one! Though, Kiku did say something else about it, but I can't remember what. Aw well. I've already made up my mind. For the next five months (long vacation, huh?) I'll be visiting Ikebukuro! This vacation is gonna be awesome! I just hope that Bobby and Judo behave while I'm gone… Ah, West will handle it! I mean, he's handled me before so he can handle my mini-mes. Well, I guess I'll be going now before West starts bitching to me again._

_See ya later,_

_The Awesome Me_

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short chapter since it's all I could come up with. I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting There<strong>_

"This…is so not awesome" was what Gilbert said as the plane began to land in its destination. The attendants wouldn't let him do _anything_ during the long hour flight. The Prussian blamed his brother for this since no one knew who he was until said German told them. Gilbert waved off the attendants as he exited the plane.

"Please don't get into any trouble, sir," one of the female attendants said. Gilbert didn't bother to answer as he continued to walk away from the plane and out the airport. He sighed as he took in his surroundings. For some reason, Ikebukuro looked like New York, making Gilbert wonder if Alfred would like the place if he were there. Of course, the American was too busy with teasing Arthur at the moment so the albino man thought no more of that suggestion.

It was a good thing Gilbert had planned ahead ("And West said I was irresponsible.") and ordered a ride to the hotel he would be staying in. Along the car ride to the hotel, he had noticed a few things. For one, there were a lot of people wearing different colored scarves around their necks or in their pockets. Also, there seem to be a bit of a dispute among those that have a different color when meeting each other. _That's right!_ Gilbert thought as he looked away from the people. _That's what Kiku had said! There's a color-gang war going on in the city. This is why he didn't recommend it for the past four worlds submits. Well, I'm here anyway with no injuries, so I guess it's all good._

When Gilbert turned back to look at the two _gangsters_, he could've sworn he saw a vending machine flying in between them. He decided not to look any more at the duo to know what was about to go down. Kiku had mentioned another thing about Ikebukuro, but Gilbert couldn't think of what it was as the car finally reached the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Daddy!" both Bobby and Judo yelled cheerfully. Gilbert chuckled at their enthusiasm as he placed the phone to his other ear. One day he's going to grow deaf in one of his ears.<p>

"Hey, mini-mes! How's Uncle West treating y'all?"

"Fine!"

"That's good. Are y'all behaving well?"

"Yes, sir!"

The trio talked on the phone for the next two hours until Ludwig ordered them to go to bed. Gilbert keeps forgetting that there's a time differences between them as he hanged up the phone. Of course, the plane had landed in the early mornings of Japan, so he had all the time he needs to goof off, unlike his kids who he feels bad for (when he's around, they _all_ stay up till midnight or four in the morning).

And _that_ is how Gilbert came in contact with the _third_ strongest person he will know in his existence.

"Izayaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored. I've noticed that "bending machine" was supposed to be "vending machine." My bad. Also, I had spelled "chapter" wrong. No one tells me these things that I tend to forget to look after for.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter. I had some inspiration for this story, yet I had already forgotten about it. Now, I'm just gonna wing it with whatever I can come up with, even if it means writing short chapters.**

**I own nothing but my imagination and mouse flashdrive.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Izayaaaaaa!"<strong>_

Gilbert was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, minding his own business. Once in a while he would either talk to random people or random people would talk to him. For some unknown reason the people that he passes by would mistake him for someone else. He, of course, didn't know an Izaya other than the little boy that Bobby would talk to when the family would go to America for the worlds' meetings. Also, Gilbert doesn't have black hair, and he doesn't even remember dyeing it that way ever in his existence. Of course, no one told Ikebukuro's strongest man about that, nor that Gilbert being Izaya was a mistaken identity. Which brings us back to the albino man's current situation.

Gilbert was just walking down the street minding his own business when he saw a coin on the ground. Thinking that the day was his lucky day, he bent down on his knees to pick it up. He could've sworn he felt a slight breeze go over his head. It wasn't until he heard a crash that he realized that he did indeed feel a breeze and looked to see that it was a…vending machine? Something's not right here.

"Izayaaaaaa!"

Something _definitely_ was not _right_. Gilbert slowly turned his head to look at the guy in a bartender suit. He had a 'what-the-hell' expression on his face, but then gulped when he saw the man pull out a 'no crossing zone' sign out of the ground as if it was nothing.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro! You damn flea!"

For some reason, a vein popped from Gilbert as he slowly stood up. "Who the _hell_ are you calling a flea? Aren't you supposed to be in a bar or something?"

"I got _fired_, remember? And it was all because of _you_!"

With that said the man threw the sign toward Gilbert. Not moving out of the way on time, the sign came into contact with Gilbert's face, knocking him over.

"Son of a—!"

"I'm not done yet, flea!"

Where the _hell_ did he get the other sign from? This time Gilbert's reflexes kicked in and he had moved out of the way when the bartender slammed the sign from where he was originally on his back. He flinched at how hard the sign had landed and the crater that had formed. _Shit! He has the same strength as the idiot!_ Gilbert thought as he got up from the ground as fast as he could to avoid any more hits from the bartender's sign.

"Izayaaaaaa!"

"Yes, Shizu-chan~?"

The bartender stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar, _annoying_ voice. He turned his head slowly to look at the _real_ Izaya.

"You called, Shizu-chan~?"

Gilbert just looked between the two before shrugging his shoulders and walked away before anyone notices. But he didn't get far as he notices the peoples' faces that something like _this_ was normal. Now he knows why Kiku didn't want to recommend Ikebukuro as a designation spot for the worlds submit nor as a vacation spot for the nations. But Gilbert's already here and it's his vacation, so he's gonna make the most of it, even if it means running into these two.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored, but corrections are welcomed. Can anyone guess who the idiot is, by the way?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**There was an error in this chapter that has been bugging me for a while, though no one probably noticed. As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apology?<strong>_

"Are you alright, Daddy? You sound like you're stalling for something."

Gilbert mentally cursed at how observant his daughter was. It was a good trait, yes, but the albino man didn't want his children to worry over something that had happened two weeks ago. _And that guy _still _thinks that I'm someone else_, he thought. _The only thing that stops him from trying to kill me is when that cop points it out to him. Though, it _has_ been three days since I last saw the bartender._ "I ain't stalling. You should know me better by now, Bobby."

"I know, but Kiku told us about the place that you're in when we told him. It didn't sound good at all!"

_Crap._ "Well, I seem to be doing fine as it is. By the time these five months are done, I'll come home without a scratch. But if I do, the next time I have a vacation, it'll be all three of us and _you_ get to decide where we go. Deal?"

"Deal! But do come home safely, Daddy!"

"I will, I will."

"Bye, Daddy. Judo and I love you!"

"I love you munches too. Bye, sweetie."

With that the two hung up. Gilbert sighed as he placed the phone back on the booth. Opening the doors, he stepped out of the phone booth and walked across the street. Just as he got onto the sidewalk, a flying vending machine had hit him at the side of his head.

"Oh, come on!"

"I need to talk to you."

Gilbert looked up at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"…Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Is this how you <em>always<em> get people's attention…Shizuo, was it?"

"Yeah."

"To your name or the way you throw things at people?"

"…Both."

"I…see."

"…"

Gilbert shifted from where he was sitting, taking a lingering sip from his soda that Shizuo had bought from the machine (the same one that was thrown at him). Shizuo was leaning against the wall across from him, smoking a cigarette. Gilbert couldn't tell what the man was thinking due to the sunglasses covering his eyes.

"So, what did you want?"

"Do you have any relations regarding the flea?"

_What the hell?_

"…I don't get you. Be more specific."

"Do you have any dealings with Izaya Orihara is what I'm asking."

"…No. I don't even know who he is."

"Then why do you look like him?"

_Is _that_ what's bothering you?_ Gilbert thought as he sighed. "Again, no, I don't have any relations to this guy you speak of. If anything, he looks like me, not the other way around since I know that I was here on earth before his time. Also, I'm _way_ more awesome."

"…How old are you exactly?"

_Damn it!_ "That's pretty rude."

"Sorry. Anyways, you say you have no relations at all with Izaya?"

"That's correct."

"Will you ever?"

"…Ever what?"

"Have any relations?"

"Oh. Uh, no, I probably won't. Like I said, I'm way more awesome for whatever he's doing as a profession right now."

"…What exactly do you do?"

_Seriously?!_

Gilbert sighed and stood up. Shizuo removed himself from the wall, causing Gilbert to stay where he is. Cautiously, Gilbert walked to the other side of the bench towards the trash can to throw away his empty soda can. Shizuo relaxed at seeing that.

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Well, didn't curiosity kill the cat? Not that what I do is bad, I mean."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Is your job _that_ important that you won't tell me?"

"Other then I feel like a pawn at times, yes, it is important."

"…Are you sure you're not working with Iza—"

"Will you look at the time! I have to go somewhere right now. Thanks for the talk and your attempt at an apology is accepted. Later!"

With that, Gilbert ran…

"Hey, wait!"

…with Shizuo chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Negativity will be ignored as always. Also, the ninth chapter will probably be out next month. Again, <em>probably<em>.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter. Also, I was thinking of maybe making this a rated M fic, but I wasn't too sure since I'm still figuring out Gilbert's and Shizuo's relationship, as well as Gilbert's relationship with the other Durarara cast, specifically Namie(don't ask) and Izaya.**

**I own nothing. But I do own a Flying Mint Bunny necklace and an England(Arthur) wallet. Was worth spending whatever money I had left on them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Escape…Unless You're Izaya<strong>_

Gilbert felt like he's been running for hours as he rounded a corner and hid in the nearby alleyway. Shizuo passed by the same corner, but did not see the albino man among the pile of trash cans. _I'm too awesome for this shit_ was his thoughts as he held his breath from the stench of the garbage around him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Gilbert came out from between the trash cans and exhaled, coughing up a bit from holding his breath too long. _It was _so_ much easier back in the day_, he thought as he exited the alley…only to bump into the one and only Izaya Orihara.

_Shi—_

"Oh? You must be Shizu-chan's new friend…let's see. What was your name?"

"…Gilbert."

"Ah! Gilbert! Of course! Say, do you like games, Gilbert?"

"Depends, I guess. Though, I can't play right now."

"Awww~. Gil's no fun."

Izaya pouted making Gilbert think of his kids, specifically Bobby, when they don't get their way. He held in a chuckled at the close resemblance. _Maybe he looks like me because—_ Gilbert stopped himself from finishing that thought. I mean, he only slept with _one_ woman, who ended up being a prostitute ('course he didn't know that at the time) and had abandoned Bobby when she was a baby among trash. Gilbert _still_ despises that woman after these pass seven years.

"Did I say something wrong, Gil-chan~? You seem to be seeing red~."

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts.

"Eh, nothing's wrong. I was just…thinking. Anyways, I better get going before Shizuo spots me."

"Ah~, so you're playing with Shizu-chan," Izaya stated as a matter-of-fact. He thought for a moment. Gilbert didn't like the silence one bit. Suddenly, the other red-eyed man snapped his fingers.

"Why don't we hide at my place? Shizu-chan rarely looks there…unless you've told him you know about me."

"I barely know you actually—"

"Good! Let's go to my apartment then, Gil-chan~."

"Wait a minute! I didn't—"

Izaya had already grabbed hold of Gilbert's hand and ran down the street, opposite of where Shizuo went. Gilbert of course protested along the way, but they fell on deaf ears. Unbeknownst to the two males, _someone_ was watching them and planned on following.

_Meanwhile…_**(I just had to :))**

"Ehhh? Why can't I come along with, Iggy?"

"It's Arthur, and because I said so. Besides, I have some…unfinished business to attend to and I don't need you to come along and ruin my plans."

"So cruel."

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored, corrections would be nice. Also, I've noticed from reading Heart no kuni no Alice that there was already a character named Nightmare. I didn't know that since one of my own characters is named Nightmare. I already have a drawing of him from last year too and had just read about this Nightmare this week. This really is a small world.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Affair?<strong>_

"…and this is my room. I don't have a guest room or an extra bed. Do you mind sharing?"

"Um, I'm not staying here…Izaya, right? Anyways, it's getting late and I really have to call my kids—"

"I didn't know you had kids."

_Crap!_

"But I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow their daddy for a little longer~."

"…I'm officially weird out right now."

Izaya giggled (yes, I said _giggled_). "I'm kidding, Gil-chan~. Anyways, if you're worried about your kids, why didn't you bring them along? Did Shizu-chan scare them off?"

"Um, no, he didn't. He doesn't even _know_ that I have kids. And I couldn't bring them because they have school to finish, and my brother would be _pissed_ if I made them skip another day or two." _Even though they're _my _kids and not _his, Gilbert added mentally. Izaya just nodded. "I see. But you should bring 'em next time~. It's a lot more fun with kids around!"

_But they're my kids._ "…I'll see over the summer when they're off." _Damn it!_ "Anyways, I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll be going now—"

"Hey, Izaya! You have a call! Answer it!"

"But, Namie~! I have a friend over~!"

"Does it look like I car—Oh! Hello there."

"Hey," Gilbert greeted back. "Anyways, I should be going back now. Um, bye, Izaya."

"Aw~. Bye, Gil-chan~."

Gilbert walked over to the door. "And bye to you, too…Namie?" He got a nod in response. "Well, see y'all later then." _Hopefully never._ As he walked out the door, he could've sworn he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

…At his ass, anyways.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I hope you know that I ain't paying for the damage of the door."

Shizuo sighed. "I know. Where'd you go, anyways?"

"Nowhere."

"…"

Gilbert sighed. He had just hung up with talking to Ludwig (the kids being asleep and all), only to turn around to a sudden crash of glass to see the damn bartender in front of him. He just ain't having a good day today. And what's with that expression on the blond's face?

"…Were you seeing Izaya?"

"…No?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, mainly because I came up with a blank. Also, I've been busy with homework and such, and I've been getting sick (yesterday, for example). So here's the sixth chapter. Not my best since I'm getting a bit sleepy for some reason (that's always happening to me).<strong>

**Negativity will be ignored.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trouble, Make It a Double<strong>_

_Why did I hesitate answering this guy?_ Gilbert thought as he was carried back to his place on Shizuo's shoulder. _And why am I being man-handled like this? So not awesome._ "…I have to pee."

"Hold it in."

"I don't really have the type of bladder to do so." _Now I know how Arthur feels._ Speaking of Arthur, the Brit turned a corner and almost walked right into Shizuo.

"Oh. Excuse me, sir. I was in a bit of a rush."

"It's no problem. Happens all the time."

With a tip of his hat, Arthur went on his way, completely ignoring Gilbert.

"Arthur! Come back here and help! Damn it. Arthur!"

"…You know that guy."

"He's a friend. But right now he's ignoring me—Arthur, get your white ass over here!"

Arthur pretended not to hear him as he went inside a building. _I'll deal with him later for that_ was what the Brit thought.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…We're lost, aren't we?"

"You've never told me where you had lived, so it's not my fault."

Gilbert sighed. "Can you at least put me down? It's kind of hard to sleep since your shoulder's so stiff. What are you, tense about something?"

"Hey~! There's Shizuo! And he has a friend~!"

"You could say that," was Shizuo's answer as a boy and a girl walked, or, rather, _skipped,_ to them. "What are y'all doing here, Walker, Erika?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had meant to put that comma in Gilbert's question in case anyone's wondering. This was all I could think of for today. No negative comments please, but corrections or improvements are welcomed.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is all that I could think of for tonight. It might not be as good, but it's something. The next few chapters might be better. Also, I had started college so there won't be that many updates, though I'll still be on the site reading other stories.**

**I own nothing. I might as well stop saying that since it's common knowledge or whatnot that I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boy Friend or Boyfriend?<em>**

"So~, you friends with Shizuo?"

"Well, I wouldn't say friends."

Gilbert ignored the sound of a can being crushed and continued.

"It's more like a 'he won't leave me the hell alone' kind of thing. I'm not even doing anything bad."

Erika pouted. "So y'all aren't together? That's sad~."

_Well, it's a relief to me_, Gilbert thought as he took a sip from his beer can. "Why is it sad?"

"Shizuo's always lonely when we see him."

"I see." _If he keeps kidnapping people and throwing random shit, he'll remain _lonely_._

"How do y'all know each other, anyways?" Walker asked. The two of them were on each side of Gilbert while Shizuo sat in front, leaving no means of escape for the albino man. Gilbert sighed.

"He mistook me for someone else and attacked me."

Erika's eyes sparkled at this. _What the hell…?_

"He mistook you for Izaya, didn't he? Did you miss him that much, Shizu-chan~?"

"Don't call me that, and no. I hate that damn flea!"

"If you hate the guy, just let me go. No need to drag me into this."

"I'm making up for attacking you, is all."

_Oh for the love of…!_ Gilbert took a deep breath before saying, "Listen. I came here to Ikebukuro to _relax_, not be taken hostage or whatever y'all are doing to me. I only have—," _Shit! I can't tell him my five months long holiday!_ "—a few weeks left before going back home." _I guess I'll to visit somewhere else, then._

"A few weeks?! You're not completely staying?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I have family back at home in Germany. I can't stay here."

"But you must! Shizuo never had a crush on someone as big as this!"

"Erika!"

…_I'm leaving._

With that thought, Gilbert stood up and ran like hell.

"Hey, wait!"

_No chance in hell!_

* * *

><p>"Finally! I'm back in my hotel room," Gilbert said as he threw himself on his bed. He inhaled a bit before suddenly getting up on his arms. <em>Someone's been in here!<em> He looked around the room from his bed before getting off it and looked around thoroughly. Nothing was out of place; all his things were still in the bags.

"…Guess it was just a maid then," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. _But what kind of maid sleeps on their customer's bed?_ Putting that thought aside, Gilbert laid on the bed once more. _Whatever. I'm tired as hell._

Closing his eyes to sleep, Gilbert failed to see the piece of hair lying on top of the pillow he slept on.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this is all that I could think of for tonight. It'll be a while before I can upload any new chapters. Negativity is not welcomed.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sushi's Good For You<strong>_

"So, there's no flight leaving Ikebukuro? At all? When will—…I see. Um, okay then. Thanks for your help. Bye."

Gilbert sighed. There was no way for him to leave the city. The first thing he tried was taking the subway to another part of Ikebukuro, or at least out of it. The subway train mysteriously shut down midway. Gilbert was stuck for _hours_ on that train with other passengers. At least he had Arthur to talk to. Of course, for some reason the Brit punched him and almost threw him out the glass window.

His second attempt was by taking the taxi. As luck would have it, the roads leaving Ikebukuro were cut off due to an "accident" with the plumbing. Gilbert knew better; he saw the bended stop sign. He tried walking around it, but some crazy twin girls got in his way, wanting him to "play" with them. He's glad that all the other nations took Kiku's word on not coming to Ikebukuro, minus Arthur, who, luckily, didn't see. Normally Gilbert doesn't mind dressing up, especially cross-dressing, but those girls were _too much_.

Taking the plane was Gilbert's last chance at leaving. Not wanting to take any more changes on a miss up, he called the airport, only to be told that the planes had "mysteriously" shut down. Some were out of fuel, but even _that_ had "vanished". Gilbert sighed. "Today is just not my day."

"Hey! Look, Walker! It's Gil-chan~!"

_Son of a—_

He didn't get to finish that thought as he was dragged away by the two twice-as-crazy teens.

* * *

><p>"So everything's been shut down?"<p>

"Yup."

"That's too bad. Well, bad for you, but good for Shizuo."

Gilbert choked on his sushi. He sort of, kind of expected that from Erika, but not Walker.

"Too direct?"

"Yes," Gilbert chocked. Walker gave him an apologetic smile. Gilbert sighed, but kept eating. He still couldn't figure out why the bartender was so fascinated with him. At least Izaya wasn't like this. Well, that's what he hopes.

"By the way, why were you with Izaya the other day?"

Gilbert raised a brow, but Walker didn't notice, or paid any mind to it, Gilbert couldn't tell. He sighed. "I didn't go with him by choice."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"…No. Why the interest?"

"Shizuo would become upset if you were seeing Izaya as well."

"Um, we're not even together. Heck, he tried killing me the first day I was here!"

"And I apologized for it."

Gilbert jumped and turned in his seat. _Shit._ Shizuo found him.

* * *

><p><strong>Negativity will be ignored. Also, this was all I could think of, mainly because I had other ideas in my head for different stories. And because I'm lazy. It's okay to procrastinate once in a while.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a year since I last posted a chapter for this, and it's short. Sorry. A lot has happen and I completely forgot about it. Though, I did post some stories and some chapters that I already had written before this. In fact, I just finished writing this chapter today while waiting for class. It's not the best, but it's something, right?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flee or Flea?<strong>_

Gilbert had no idea what to do. So he gabbled down his sushi as Shizuo stood over him. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ "…You should slow down," the bartender warned just as Gilbert began to choke. He may have patted the albino man's back a bit _too_ hard, but it got the job done.

Gilbert gave a silent 'thanks' before continued eating. Shizuo just watched him silently, smoking his cigarette. Gilbert was getting nervous. "Um, do you have something else to do today?"

"Tom's talking to him now. I can't really do too much with Simon watching, so I'll let him handle it as long as Tom comes out okay."

"Oh."

He went back to eating, noting how Shizuo would glance behind him once in a while before quickly looking back over at him. Those few glances didn't help ease Gilbert. Instead, he became even more anxious. Izaya chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Gil-chan~. Missed you today. Though, my sisters gave me some nice photos~."

"Those were your _sisters_?" Gilbert chocked out just as Shizuo growled out Izaya's name angrily.

It was chaos after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Negativity will be ignored. Though, I haven't been getting any of that. Anyways, has anyone been having problems with the new Microsoft Word? I couldn't open the document for this chapter earlier and I hadn't had that kind of trouble since I first put it on this laptop.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything. As always.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Month Already?!<strong>_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a month since I started my vacation, and I have been getting the workout of my _life_! And I thought West's exercise routines were rough; I haven't sweat this much since that one incident with Liz in the shower. Good times. Anyway, there doesn't seem to be any way out of this city so I may have to stay here longer until my vacation is over so West could pick me up. I doubt Arthur would take me with him._

_ Speaking of Arthur, he seems to be a bit anxious since the train incident. I wonder why? Maybe it has to do with that chick on the motorcycle. I miss Gilbird. Anyway, I should get going. Tonight I reunite with a friend! It's been a while since I've last seen Kyouko._

_See ya later,_

_The Awesome Me_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with school and such. <strong>**So, I decided to go with a diary entry as it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, this is what I have for now. Hope y'all enjoy this short chapter.**


End file.
